Garrett's Awakening
This article, , is the fourth chapter of the Blank Period, and the direct sequel to Before Awakening which is part of Part III Anko Amatsuki and Marisa serve as the POV characters whilst Garrett Sheppard serves as support. ---- Garrett floated in a state of unconsciousness, his body submerged completely in a cylindrical glass tank filled with water. Breathing apparatus provided air whilst the waters slowly began to heal the young man's many injuries from the violent awakening of his latent Fullbring powers. "There's one thing I don't understand." Risa said. "Just the one?" Jibed Anko. "You're just hilarious sis. Why have you taken this boy under your wing? This is the opposite of laying low and leading a normal life." Anko was quiet for a long time. It was obvious to Risa that had Garrett been capable of overhearing the conversation she would not have said anything. But speak she eventually did but not before swearing her sister to secrecy. "... A Fullbringer called Aaron Sheppard was once close to Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori; they apparently met after Kusaka wrecked the premises of some computer tycoon called Vlad. And it seems Kenji still values that friendship, even if Aaron does not. The only thing Kenji asked of me before he helped me to disappear was to watch after Aaron's son in the event Kenji himself could not. Garrett is that son." "Now I get it. That said, I can see why Kenji asked you to look after him. That kid has potential and fantastic instincts! He even made me fight seriously for a bit. Did you see how he used his Fullbring?" "Indeed. He retained all his power within his body, swelling his strength and speed, with heightened fatigue as the trade-off. It seemed to me that he used his own body as a focus? I suppose that makes sense, considering his pride as a martial artist." "Hey, it looks like he's finished." The water drained from the tank as the glass revolved. Garrett, awakening suddenly, stopped himself short of falling flat on his face and instead landed lightly in a crouched position. Steam emanated from his limbs. "I feel better than ever." He said. "The tank heals wounds and nourishes the body." Answered Anko as she tossed him a towel. "Just what the doctor ordered after the trauma your body went through awakening to the full measure of your Fullbring." "You fought well, kid." Risa added. "Haven't had so good a workout in a long time. I kight just visit you again." "Heh, fine by me. I learned a lot watching you." "Yes, but now its time for you to go. Your siblings must be worried." Anko pointed out. "Yeah, probably. Thanks for everything Anko, Risa. Now I can maybe be a help to Hawke." Garrett dried himself quickly and redressed in the clothes provided by Anko before quickly departing. He found and defeated a Hollow along the way -- finding his body moved with greater ease than ever before -- and crashed through the front door of his home to find his uncle Paul watching TV. "Get your business sorted?" Paul asked him without turning to look. "Yeah, Miss Amatsuki was a tremendous help. I can start working in the garage again tomorrow." "Good, 'cause I just hauled another car in an hour ago with engine trouble. We'll start on it first thing in the morning." "Sounds good to me." And thus Garrett's life returned to normal, at least for a time... End.